1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to support structures, and particularly to a support structure for supporting an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many hand held electronic devices, such as mobile phones or personal digital assistances, are now commonly used. When a user uses these devices, they often need to hold the electronic device with one hand and operate the electronic device with the other hand, having both hands occupied may be an inconvenience for some users. Sometimes, the users will put the electronic device on a desk when using the electronic device. However, the electronic device contacts the desk directly, and may get dirty or scratched. Moreover, the user may have to view the display of the electronic device from directly overhead.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.